Wrong Choice
by PaleAsRoses
Summary: What happens when the worlds are switched, Jacob is the vampire and the Cullens are the wolves. Will Bella still go for Edward or is her love meant for vampires only? Read and Review Plz
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV  
I grinned at Jake and grabbed his hand. "Let's go somewhere quiet." I waited until he nodded and we quickly walked out of the room. Jake led me to the side of the house and leaned against it, pulling me in for a kiss. We kissed for a while and I pulled away with a smile on my face. "I love you, Jake!" He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. I clutched at him, remembering how long we had been together. I shook my head at he memory of me finding out that Jacob Black was a vampire. Of course I was a bit scared of him at first and I tried to keep my distance. I had even started hanging out with Edward Cullen, the werewolf in my life also.  
I lifted my chin and winked at Jake before taking my hand and sliding it under his shirt. I shivered and Jake pulled away. "Enough." he said and I knew when he used that tone that it meant enough. I shook my head slightly and pulled away. I gazed around us before walking towards the trees.  
"Let's go for a walk." I suggested as I continued to walk. I didn't wait for Jake but kept walking, knowing he would follow. After a while of walking, I stopped and sat down on a fallen tree. I opened my mouth to speak.

Jake's POV

I knew what she was going to say even before she said it. "No." I replied before she said anything. She opened her mouth again but I cut her off. "You know why I have to say no. Werewolves like Edward are to ...easily made mad. Which means they can shift at any time, which means you could get hurt really bad and then I'll have to hurt that mutt."

BPOV

I shook my head and sighed. "Charlie wants me to see him, Jake. I can not go against Charlie's wishes-"  
"But you want to go see him!" he growled. I leaned back a bit, for I had never seen Jake growl at me before. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have growled at you." he apologized. I nodded slightly and smiled.  
"I do want to see him. I miss Edward. I'm sorry if you don't like it but, Jake, you don't have control of my life." I told him. He gaze at me for a minute before walking over to me and bending down until our lips met. He kissed me passionately and I almost gave in because of his hypnotic eyes and his sweet breath but I remembered Edward and pulled away.  
"I can't believe it! You just tried to take advantage of me." I shook my head and pushed Jake away. "Look. I'm going to Edward's and will be back tonight and I'll keep my window open in order for you to check on me." I pulled my hand away And walked away from Jake.

JPOV  
I watched as Bella walked away and knew I had done the wrong thing by trying to seduce her into staying away from Edward. Now she was mad at me and I had to wait until tonight to see how mad she was. I knew she enjoyed the seductive kiss, though. I glanced around and counted the seconds until I followed her. I watched as she got into her truck and drive off. I ran after her with great speed knowing she wouldn't see me. I hesitated at the border before crossing quietly and heading into the woods. I snuck behind her as I watched Edward come running out of his stupid house and hug her. I growled softly and Edward glanced up. Bella followed him inside and I heard voices. I climb a tree and sat back to where I could see the whole house. I closed my eyes and slightly relaxed.

BPOV  
I was having a great time until one of the pack members, Rosalie, rushed in. She whispered something into Edward's ear and he growled softly. He nodded and Rosalie quickly left. "Seems as if someone is a bit overprotective." I cocked my head slightly and raised my eyebrows. "Bring him in, Emmett." Edward yelled. I heard a few loud noises and Emmett entered the room with his hands around Jake. I sighed, got up, and left the room. Jake called after me but I ignored him. Edward followed me and I turned to confront him.  
"Don't hurt him." I said simply. "I would never forgive you if you did." Edward nodded and took my chin in his hand.  
"Don't worry. I would never hurt him when you love him." I saw how much it hurt him to say that so I nodded slightly and he bent his head farther down and our lips met. The kiss was very simple and soft unlike any kiss I had ever had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and... Heard a scream from inside the room we had just left. I pulled away and ran to the room only to be thrown back by an angry vampire.  
"How could you?" the thing screamed. I gasped and tried to crawl away but Jake grabbed at me. I heard a ripping sound and glanced around to see a big gigantic yet beautiful wolf standing in the place Edward had been standing. The wolf hurled itself through the air and crashed into Jake. I screamed and all went black.

CLIFF HANGER...!

WANT MORE

BET YOU DO

GUESS WHAT? 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I heard the scream just as Bella pulled away. She ran towards the living room and I followed quickly. She was thrown back by Jacob and I watched as Bella cringed. She tried to get away and jacob went to grab for her. I shifted suddenly and hurled myself towards him, crashing into him at just the right moment. Bella screamed and passed out. I heard various voices in my head and I shut them out, giving them a picture of Bella so they would know to check on her. I threw Jacob out of my house and tackled him. We rolled into the woods and I heard something or more than just one something coming toward us. I watched as another one of his vampire friends entered the forest (or more of a clearing after they had tackled each other and fought). I jumped back and focused my thoughts on Bella. I calmed down quickly and shifted. "Your friend here crossed our line. I want him gone and I want him gone now! Or..."

"Or you will tear me to shreds? You know you won't do it because_ my girlfriend_ asked you not to." Jacob sneered. I turned around, which went against my instincts, and started to walk away when I heard the slightest of sounds. I swung around and shifted into wolf form just as Jacob attacked me. I backed away after flinging him away and watched as Paul and Sam ran forward to catch Jacob before he attacked again. They dragged him out of the forest and onto their territory. I slowly followed until they were gone and then ran at full speed toward my home. I was eager to see Bella. I shifted and ran into the house. I saw Bella sitting on the couch and gazed at her until she looked up. She gave me a weird look and shyly stared at the ground. I glanced at Emmett and he started to laugh.  
"Bro, go get some clothes, please, before you scar poor Bella." Emmett managed to get out before he doubled over laughing.  
I glanced down at myself and immediately was out of the room.

B POV

I glanced up as Edward left the room, naked. Emmett was still laughing as I grabbed a book and threw the book at his head. The book missed it's target but still managed to shut him up. I laughed at his confused look and went back to flipping through the commercials. I stopped on the news and layed my head back. I started to think about Jake and how much I must've hurt him. I stood up and swayed a bit.  
I glanced over at Emmett, who had fell asleep, and started to walk quietly over to the door. I was just getting ready to open the door when a hand touched my shoulder.  
"Don't leave so soon. Edward would be so upset. He's already upset for upsetting you and Jacob." a feminine voice said quietly behind me.  
I turned to see Esme, Edward's adopted mother. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've made Jake really mad and I need to apologize. Tell Edward I had a great time and I'm sorry." I opened the door and left. I got into the car and started driving. About half way to Jake's house, the car went out of control and it crashed into a tree. My head rammed up against the steering wheel and I blacked out for a few minutes. When I opened my eyes, the sky was dark and everything was blurry. I got my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed Jake's cell.  
"Hello?" his voice slurred.  
"Jake. I need your help. I've been in a car accident. I'm halfway to your house." I told him.  
"Jeez! I'll be right there!" he said in a rush and hung up. I felt my forehead and immediately wished I hadn't. My forehead had a deep gash on it and it was bleeding fast. It was then that I remembered thatJake was a vampire. I immediately called Edward and told him the same story without telling him about Jake coming. We hung up just as I heard gravel crunching.  
"Bella! God, are you okay?" Jake exclaimed. "You must've hit hard."  
I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and carried me away from the car. "Dang, your bleeding." he said quietly. I nodded and mumbled a quiet apology.  
"Why did you frickin kiss him?" he nearly screamed.  
"It was on impulse." I said. At this Jacob dropped me and my Head bounced of the gravel. I screamed in pain.  
"You know I could seriously hurt you right now. The thought is very appealing." he said as bent down and picked up a hand of gravel. He flung it at me and I screamed as it hit my face. He had disappeared when the dust settled. I glanced around and heard a whistling sound, like a branch flying through air really fast, before I felt the pain seared in my back. I screamed in pain again and...

E POV

I heard Bella scream just as I neared. I heard her scream again and I sped up. I arrived at the car and slowed down a bit. I crept around the car to see Jacob leaning over a crumpled Bella with a stick in his hand. He raised the stick and I charged.

B POV

I listened as Jake raised the stick to hit me again but it didn't descend. I glanced up to see a towering wolf and Jake wrestling over me.  
I gazed at the wolf for a minute before realizing that I should and had to move out of the way. I crawled away and watched them fight. I let out a scream so loud that I had to put my hands over my own ears. Both creatures stopped immediately and Edward jumped away from Jacob and walked over to me. I reached up to pet him. He let out a purring sound and Jake growled. I glared at him and used Edward to help myself up. Edward bent down on one leg and I crawled onto his back. He raised back up and started to walk away.  
"Hell no! I will take Bella home. Thank you!" Jacob said.  
"No thank you. I'd rather be taken home by someone who is sober and not drunk. Goodnight, Jake!" I told him.  
"See you tomorrow, Bella!" Jacob said, before turning around and walking away.  
"Let's go home, Edward." I said and leaned into his fur.


	3. Chapter 3

B POV

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. My body hurt to and my mind was fuzzy. I stretched and rolled my shoulders, trying to work out some of the kinks. I glanced in the mirror and grimaced. I looked like a tornado had ran through the room but only managed to hit me. I took a quick shower and called Jake.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Hey, babe. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked as I touched my forehead gingerly.  
"How is your head?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"It's okay. Though I don't remember anything from last night and my body hurts." I told him, a bit confused.  
"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.  
"Sorry for what?" I asked, really confused now.  
"You honestly don't remember. So how about we go to Reeds?" he asked.  
"Okay" I agreed.  
I waited for Jake outside because I didn't want Charlie bothering me. I watched as Jake drove up. I got up just as he got out of his car. I ran up to him and kissed his lips deeply. He pulled away and open the car door. I got in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Jake drove us to Reeds and we got out. After we had our seats and had ordered, I happened to glance up and see Edward entering the building.

E POV

I looked up from the ground which I happened to be staring at while I was thinking about what had happened last night. I looked up and around the resteraunt. My eyes and Bella's eyes met and I immediately looked to see who she was with. Jacob. I glanced back at her and exited the building. I heard someone running after me and felt someone touch my shoulder. I spun around and looked into Bella's eyes. "Why are you back with him after what he did to you?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" she asked me.  
"What I mean is that he beat you last night with a stick!" I exclaimed.  
"Jake wouldn't do that." she said, rejecting the truth. I shook my head, turned around, and walked away.  
"Ask your boyfriend how you got home last night and why he seems so sick after last night." I called over my shoulder before getting into of the car and driving away.

B POV

"Jake, why do you seem so sick after last night? Why does my body hurt so bad? How did I get home last night?" I asked my boyfriend while chewing a piece of bacon.  
"One question at a time. Last night, your overprotective and totally crazed friend and me got in a fight. He bit me and it made me sick. Your body hurts because you were... In a wreck last night, which is the reason your car is missing, and the only reason you got home is because I drove you home." he answered.  
I nodded and wondered why Edward wanted me to ask these questions. "Jake, give me a kiss." I told him. He leaned forward, exhaling at the same time, and I smelt his breath before kissing him. His breath smelled like beer. Jacob had lied to me. I pulled away and felt guilty because of how I treated Edward. "He's not crazed. Where did he bite you?" I asked.  
Jake paused and thought. He took so long that I knew he was going to lie. "My shoulder. It's already healed so don't bother asking to see it." he informed me.  
"Did drinking make it go away?" I asked.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Did drinking make it go away?" I repeated.  
"No why?" he said.  
I got up without answering his question and started to leave. I was already outside when Jacob caught up to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. I struggled to get away but he wouldn't let me go. "Leave me alone, please!" I exclaimed. I jerked around Burt he didn't release me. I bit his hand and he cried out in pain, his grip loosening. I broke away and hurried away from him, searching for my car before realizing I wrecked it. I glanced back to see Jake walking towards me. I kept walking and had started to run when his hand caught my wrist and twisted it. I yelled in pain and choked out something that sounded like, "Please, you're hurting me.".  
He shook his head and squeezed harder before letting go. I fell away from him and heard someone running up behind me.  
"Step away from her, Jacob." a voice said from a few feet behind me. I watched as Jacob backed up and felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Edward helping me up. I smiled with a confused look on my face. "I thought you left." I said.  
"I left then turned around and came back. I found a different space and parked. I sat watching the little spur between you and blood boy." he said s he picked me up. "Let's go to Jacob's house and I'll have Billy look at that wrist of yours. Goodbye, Jacob. I hope that we see you at your house so that you can get what you deserve unless you're to scared." he taunted. I elbowed him and glanced at Jacob.  
"Goodbye. Maybe we can see each other when you are not as destructive as you are now. Until then I'll be either at home or at Edward's house." I said as Jacob growled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Hey sorry for not updating for so long. I do hope that you like this chapter.

Bella's POV

"Edward, what happened last night?" I asked, my voice quiet. I looked at his face. Edward clenched his fists as he replied.

"That... Jacob decided to get a bit rowdy. Or something like that. You had driven yourself home and lost control of your car. You called _him _and then me. You were bleeding. I didn't get to you fast enough. He had started to beat you. I don't remember if I shifted or not. I wasn't going to allow him to hurt you. Not while I was around." he explained, saying the last part fiercely.

I moved to sit by him on the couch. I, after a moment of hesitation, curled up against him. I was tired. I guess from the night's events. My eyes closed as I slid into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I watched as Bella fell asleep. I saw her moment of hesitation but she had still curled up against me. I gazed at her. She was so beautiful asleep. I felt her shiver slightly so I put I arm around her.

"Edward, why is she here?" a voice asked from the doorway. I glanced up at Alice.

"She was being..." I didn't want it to sound to harsh, knowing Alice would tell jasper. Jasper would tell the rest of the "family" before I could. Emmett, who loved Bella as a sister, would go off like an explosion. "abused." I finished. There was no other word that I could describe it, except "beaten", but that just sounded too horrid.

Alice gasped. She moved in front of me and I could tell what was going to do. "Don't, Alice. Don't tell Jasper. Emmett will explode!" I pleaded. Alice gave me an exasperated look as her eyes flashed.

"The family needs to know, Edward." she whispered fiercely.

"Not now. Wait for her to tell them herself."I whispered back.

"Edward!" Bella whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Alice's face immediately.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Glad to see you, too." Bella whispered.

"Bella, I'm going to take you to my room so you can sleep." I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She just mm-hmmed me before closing her eyes again.

I laid her on the bed and closed the door. When I had made it downstairs, I was already feeling the change take over . I jumped from the porch as I shifted. Many thoughts filled my head.

_What do you mean she was abused?_

_Edwards, you didn't tell us._

_Let's go tear apart some leeches!_

The last one I recognized as Emmett

_Hang on a sec. Let's think this through. _Carlisle thought.

_We can't attack Jacob. Bella would be devastated._ I replied.

_Fine. We won't attack. _Carlisle declared.

_Yet. _Emmett thought.

I ran a quick run as we talked about what we should do if Jacob kept abusing Bella.

_Tear them to shreds._

_Talk to them._

_Threaten them._

I smiled a wolfish grin before replying, _We'll see. _and shifting. I grimaced when I realized that I was naked and that my room was being occupied by Bella. I walked into the house and nearly gagged. _Vampire stench. _I charged up the steps after recognizing the scent. Jacob had decided to break the treaty.

I burst into the room, the door slamming shut. I glanced at the bed. Empty. I burst into the wolf form. I was furious. Everyone had shifted back to human. No one was expecting an angry wolf when the door opened.

"Edward?" a voice asked.

I lunged through the enterance, making the doorway a bit wider.

He was going to pay for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hope you like it! Sorry about it being so short. REALLY short!

**BPOV**

I was being shook. Jacob was pissed. "What the hell do you thing you were doing staying at a werewolf's house?" Jacob screamed in my face.

I just looked at him with a blank face. "You broke the treaty. You're such an idiot." I said. Jacob slapped me across the face.

"I'm an idiot? You were staying with a werewolf!"

"And staying with a vampire is any better!" I yelled.

"I can at least control my temper!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

"Damn it!" he swore after a moment.

"Exactly, you can't!" I said, confidence in my voice.

"Shut up! Your little mutt is here!" he said, slapping me again.

Then I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Another Chapter!)**

ConfrontationEPOV

I heard the scream as I neared his house. I felt myself speed up. The door flew open and Jacob came out "Ah, so if it isn't the interfering mutt. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

I growled, teeth bared. _You have something of mine. _I thought. _Oh and you broke the treaty in order to get the … someone._

"What someone?" I only have _my _family here." He said nonchalantly.

_Does your family know you broke the treaty? Hand Bella over!_

"No, mutt. You will not have Bella. She is _my _human. _MY _love. I will change her."

I snarled and replied, my body tense as I fought to restrain myself from jumping at his throat, _The treaty_

"Is already broken, mutt." He interrupted. I attacked. My teeth snapped inches from his face. He held me by the throat with a clenched hand. "Not so brave now, are you. Pup?" He threw me back and I heard a crunch as I hit a tree. I quickly got away as the tree started to fall. Jacob and I circled around. He lunged for me and I dodged the attack, snapping at his hand, scoring some rock with my teeth and shaking it. He let out a shriek of anger and pain that mixed with another voice.

I glance up to find Bella staring at us, her skin as white as a ghost. I was instantly calmed by her presence. I let go of Jacob's hand and backed up a few paces. I shifted to human form, ignoring the growl from Jacob as he saw that I was nude. "That was your reminder of the broken treaty. Tomorrow there will be a meeting between Vampire and Werewolf to arrange a new one. Break it again and I'll kill you." I turned away from the leech. "Bella, my dear," I ignored the growl once more, "would you like to return with me?"

Bella nodded quickly and I shifted. She rushed over to me, relief on her face it was then that I realized what I must've looked like to her, being nude and all, and I also noticed the bruises on her face , and climbed on my back. "Let's go." She whispered softly. I dug my claws into the dirt and pushed myself home with my love on my back.


End file.
